Devil Inside
by Lullanallaby
Summary: Quand la Méchante Reine se joue de tous les habitants de Storybrooke… Tous, même Emma et Régina. Surtout… Emma et Régina. /SQ\
1. Chapter 1

**Devil Inside**

Résumé : /SQ\ Quand la Méchante Reine se joue de tous les habitants de Storybrooke… Tous, même Emma et Régina. Surtout… Emma et Régina.

Administratif : Rien n'est à moi… blablabla… Enfin si, l'idée, un peu quand même. Et puis si Emma et Régina étaient à moi, le SQ existerait mais ce serait plutôt un film érotique (voire porno… surtout porno, en fait) qu'une gentille série !

Contexte : Nous sommes aux alentours de la saison 6. Et le côté Méchant de la Méchante Reine n'a plus vraiment l'étoffe de ce qu'elle était... Pareil pour Rumple.

Salut les loulous !

Rien ne se passe vraiment comme on le voudrait… Jamais même...

La suite d'Happy's prend un peu plus de temps que prévu... Et pour être honnête, j'étais partie sur un chapitre puis j'ai complètement perdu l'inspiration... Alors je ne désespère pas hein, je vous l'ai promis en plus. Mais je vais prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu pour l'écrire.

Et j'avais ce petit OS qui trainait dans un coin de ma tête… Finalement, il sera en 2 parties. Je publierai la semaine prochaine sans faute, le temps de le peaufiner encore. Il est terminé mais on sait jamais, une pensée fulgurante, un truc...

Bon sinon, pas la peine d'avoir suivi la série. Enfin si.. Mais nan. C'est un AU dans un non AU. Pardon ? Hook et Robin n'existent pas mais clairement, ça ne manque pas !

Bref... J'espère que ce two-shot va vous plaire ! Je vous souhaite un bel été et vous retrouve très vite !

* * *

8h00.

La main d'Emma descendit le long du buste de la brune.

Plaquée contre la porte en bois, celle-ci tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Tout le souffle dont la blonde s'abreuvait.

Elle sentait les mains d'Emma partout sur son corps. Et elle en redemanderait même plus si c'était possible.

Emma commença à déboutonner la chemise de la brune alors qu'elle continuait de l'embrasser, de faire glisser sa langue sur la sienne, d'avaler tous les gémissements qui osaient traverser leurs lèvres.

Et il y en avait…

Emma lâcha la bouche de son amante pour aller enfoncer sa tête dans son cou, tout en finissant de déboutonner la chemise blanche de la Madame le Maire. Puis elle l'enleva de la jupe cintrée dont elle était emprisonnée. Régina ouvrit la bouche comme pour prendre une plus grosse bouffée, totalement dévorée par l'envie qui se construisait dans son ventre.

 **\- Emma… Je…**

Pour seule réponse, celle-ci ouvrit la bouche et mordilla légèrement le cou de la brune dont l'épiderme réagissait instantanément.

 **\- Je dois…**

Deuxième morsure.

Un autre gémissement.

La blonde écarta les pans de sa chemise et passa ses mains sur le buste nu de Régina qui trembla sous le toucher. Elle caressa son ventre puis passa les mains dans son dos, elle qui avait les mains dans le cou de la blonde.

Emma y souri.

Sa pseudo supplication ne correspondait pas au langage de son corps qui commençait à onduler. A ses mains qui ne l'auraient pas laissée partir si elle l'avait décidé.

Les mains d'Emma revinrent devant et remontèrent sur la poitrine de Régina qui était enserrée dans un soutien-gorge noir et bordeaux. Elle prit les deux seins en coupe et fit une légère pression dessus, ce qui tira un autre gémissement, qui cette fois, suppliait Emma de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

 **\- Tu dois ?** Souffla Emma en arrêtant de torturer son cou pour embrasser l'arrête de sa mâchoire avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Régina mit quelques secondes à ouvrir les yeux et rassembler ses esprits pour lui répondre.

 **\- J'ai un … un… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je…**

Emma sourit malicieusement puis baissa les yeux.

 **\- Emma, j'ai un rendez-vous à 8h30. Je… on ne peut pas… Regarde-moi.**

 **\- Il faudrait savoir !** Lui dit la blonde, souriante, en remontant son regard.

 **\- Je n'ai pas le temps…** Lui répondit-elle, le regard à la fois lubrique et fuyant.

La blonde, dont les yeux brillaient d'envie, passa ses mains sous les baleines du soutien-gorge de Régina, puis les remonta aussi lentement que possible. Sans jamais lâcher son regard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux seins semblèrent s'échapper de leur prison. Se dévoilant aux yeux de la blonde qui baissa enfin les yeux pour les regarder.

Beaux, fermes. Dont les tétons érigés n'avaient pas du tout envie de se rendre au fameux rendez-vous de 8h30.

Emma prit le mont droit de sa main du même côté, par son contour. Puis elle baissa la tête pour aller emprisonner le téton entre ses deux lèvres.

Tremblante, Régina souffla en fermant les yeux. Appuyant sa tête sur la porte derrière elle. Ouvrant la bouche. Cherchant son souffle. Encore.

La langue d'Emma prit soin de lécher le contour du mamelon sans en perdre un morceau.

La main gauche de la brune vint à la rencontre du sein gauche laissé pour compte alors que le droit subissait les assauts buccaux de la blonde qui accentuait la régularité des tours de langue sur le mamelon.

Régina desserra[SL1] Emma et abandonna sa lutte contre son corps qui préférait se laisser submerger par le plaisir plutôt que de quitter cette pièce.

Ce qui fit sourire Emma contre le sein de Madame le Maire.

Elle abandonna la douce caresse qu'elle prodiguait pour aller plonger son regard dans celui de la brune qui ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

 **\- Et ton rendez-vous ?**

 **\- Je te déteste** , répondit la brune.

 **\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu loupes un rendez-vous plus qu'important** , sourit la blonde qui se décolla légèrement de la brune. Sa nudité frôlant les pans de chemise de Régina, maintenant froissés.

Les yeux de Régina s'assombrirent. Elle se décolla de la porte dans un geste désespéré.

Elle se colla à la blonde en la poussant avec le poids de son corps pour la faire reculer.

Régina pointa son index entre les deux seins d'Emma et avança encore.

 **\- Tu vas finir…**

Puis Emma butta contre le rebord du lit de la chambre du Maire.

 **\- Ce que tu as commencé…**

Emma s'assit sur le lit, se retenant grâce à ses coudes pour ne pas s'allonger.

 **\- Si tu me penses capable d'assister à un rendez-vous dans l'état dans lequel tu m'as mis…**

Régina se recula, laissant Emma pantoise. Elle remonta sa jupe de chaque côté jusqu'à la taille. Emma la regardait faire. Elle vit petit à petit le dessous qui allait de pair avec le soutien-gorge émerger.

Régina saisit les deux côtés de son string et le retira sensuellement devant la blonde dont le regard concupiscent était ravi d'avoir fait plier son amante.

Elle jeta son string au loin et força Emma à s'allonger en grimpant, à quatre pattes sur ses jambes nues. Elle se faufila toujours aussi sensuellement sur elle. Ne s'arrêtant pas sur son buste.

Continuant.

Forçant Emma à coucher aussi sa tête sur le lit.

Puis la brune passa ses jambes de chaque côté du visage d'Emma.

Ella baissa la tête et vit Emma se lécher les babines.

 **\- Mange** , ordonna Régina avant de baisser ses hanches pour que la bouche de sa blonde rencontre son sexe.

Elle s'accrocha à la tête de lit alors qu'Emma embrassait le sexe de Régina.

Trempé.

Demandeur.

Un gémissement plus fort que les précédents sortis de sa bouche alors qu'elle commençait à onduler le bassin sur le visage d'Emma.

Puis un autre.

La blonde saisit les fesses de Régina puis fit glisser sans langue dans l'entre généreusement ouvert.

Elle se délecta du liquide qui en sortait. Avalant chaque goutte de ce que Régina voulait bien lui offrir.

Elle la pénétra une fois, puis deux. Puis trois. Tout en écoutant la brune qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir retenir ses plaintes.

 **\- Em… ma… T'arrête pas.**

Emma cessa la pénétration pour aller prendre entre ses lèvres le clitoris déjà bien dur, Emma se dit qu'elle ne tarderait pas à faire jouir son amante.

Et c'est ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Entendre Régina jouir. L'entendre prononcer son prénom. La savoir dévorée par ce séisme.

Elle suça doucement le clitoris, essaya d'appuyer en même temps avec sa langue.

Les doigts de Régina devinrent blancs tellement elle serrait les barreaux de la tête de lit.

Le menton d'Emma reluisait tellement Régina était trempée, tellement son excitation se libérait.

Emma continua de sucer le petit monticule qui se tendait au fur et à mesure de ses pressions dessus. Les mains toujours sur ses fesses, elle essayait de l'appuyer le plus possible.

 **\- S'il te plaît… Emma… Fais-moi…**

Emma sortit un son guttural avant que Régina ne termine.

Elle la connaissait. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder.

 **\- Jouir…**

Et elle le fit.

Elle accéléra les assauts sur le clitoris. Le malmenant vertigineusement. Vite. Et encore plus vite.

Elle empoigna les fesses de Régina jusqu'à avoir les doigts de la même couleur que ceux de la brune, pour se donner la force d'aller toujours plus vite. Toujours plus fort.

La brune retint son souffle.

Et explosa.

L'orgasme traversa son corps comme une tempête traversant l'océan.

Les vagues prirent possession de son corps jusqu'à son cerveau.

Incapable de faire autrement que fermer les yeux et couper toute respiration, Régina profitait de la sensation.

 **\- Emma…** Finit-elle pas souffler. **Mon… Emma…**

La blonde sourit contre son sexe.

« Mon Emma »…

Régina respira à nouveau quand toutes les vibrations cessèrent. Quand elle ne sentit plus que les résonnances dans son corps.

Elles restèrent figées comme ça quelques secondes.

Emma attendit patiemment.

Comme si ce pouvait être une punition d'être bloquée contre le sexe de la femme qu'elle aime. Surtout quand il a un goût aussi exquis que le sien.

Régina finit par rouvrir les yeux et se relever, libérant son amante. Elle passa sa jambe gauche de l'autre côté du visage d'Emma puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Ne bougeant plus.

 **\- Tu vas être en retard** , taquina Emma.

La brune se retourna d'un coup vers elle, toujours allongée sur le lit. Elle essuyait son visage de la main, enlevant toutes les dernières traces du passage de Régina.

La brune allait ouvrir la bouche, se préparant à balancer une phrase cinglante quand Emma se redressa rapidement pour aller poser son index sur la bouche de Madame le Maire pour la faire taire.

 **\- Et ce n'est pas très professionnel. Tu devrais y aller avant que ma mère et mon père tente encore de te destituer de ton poste.** Elle souriait de tout son long. Taquiner sa compagne était devenu son principal plaisir.

Régina ne marchait pas, elle courait.

Elle lança un dernier regard assassin vers Emma et se leva. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Tu me le paieras** , finit-elle par dire quand même.

 **\- J'y compte bien** , rétorqua Emma.

Puis elle marcha en direction de la commode pour prendre un nouvel ensemble de sous-vêtement, n'oubliant pas de ramasser au passage le string qui avait atterrit par terre.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Emma entendit un grognement de Régina en même temps que la porte qui se fermait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là.

 **\- Tu te ramollies.**

 **\- Je te prierais de ne pas t'adresser à moi sur ce ton-là.**

 **\- Je ne fais que constater les faits. Tu te ramollies. Tu es même encore plus molle que Régina et crois-moi, ce n'est pas un compliment !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas Régina !**

 **\- Non, tu es molle.**

 **\- Tu veux que je te parle du temps où tu étais amoureux de cette petite prude écervelée ?**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

La brune version Méchante se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui étincelait de mille feux.

 **\- La bibliothécaire. D'un ennui absolu.** Elle s'arrêta de parler puis réagit. **Laquelle ?**

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai eu plus de femmes écervelées dans mon lit que de censées.**

 **\- Peut-être parce qu'une femme censée n'irait jamais dans ton lit.**

Rumplestiltskin s'approcha de la Méchante Reine pour lui faire face.

 **\- Peut-être ne te considères-tu pas comme une femme censée… Ou alors tu oublies certains passages de ta vie, très chère.**

 **\- Effectivement. Je m'y efforce en tous cas.** Lui répondit-elle en soutenant son regard. **Certains souvenirs sont moins agréables que d'autres.**

 **\- Tu ne disais pas ça à ce moment-là. « Oh oui oh oui oh oui » tu criais, tu ne te souviens pas ?** Demanda l'homme en tentant d'imiter la jeune femme.

Il se toisèrent quelques secondes. S'affrontant. Se défiant.

Puis Régina tourna la tête. Et la baissa.

 **\- Cette époque n'existe plus, Rumple. Le sort noir à emporté avec lui tout le passé que l'on voulait tous les deux oublier.**

 **\- Tu t'es ramollies.**

 **\- Je m'efforce aussi d'être une meilleure personne, nuance.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda le lutin. **Régina est devenue totalement nunuche avec Henry dans sa vie et je n'en parle même pas depuis qu'elle fréquente la Sauveuse, mais toi ? où est passée ton désir de vengeance ? Où est passé la Régina qui voulait à tout prix arracher le cœur de Snow ?**

 **\- Henry me tuerait si je lui prenais sa grand-mère,** feignit la brune.

 **\- Crois-tu que ce soit vraiment pour ne pas faire de la peine au petit ? Ou est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'en as plus… les capacités… ?** Demanda Rumple, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains jointes devant lui, attendant patiemment la réponse de son ancienne élève.

 **\- fais le malin Rumple, mais tu n'es plus capable de faire de mal à une mouche. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es encore vert.**

 **\- Parce que je suis un Méchant.**

La Méchante Reine rit à gorge déployée. Elle le regarda avec un air amusé.

 **\- Je ne suis peut-être plus … aussi … assassine qu'avant, mais je continue de m'amuser pendant que toi, tu files ta paille ! D'un ennui mortel !** La Méchante Reine s'approcha du lutin vert et posa son index sous son menton. Rumple fronça les sourcils mais la laissa faire. **Tu devrais venir t'amuser avec moi** , lui dit-elle.

 **\- A quoi ? Imiter ce que tu étais autrefois ?**

 **\- C'est mieux que rien.**

 **\- Je te parie que même avec tout ça, ils ne te donneront pas d'Haricot Magique.**

 **\- Alors je continuerai jusqu'à réussir.**

 **\- Tu te voiles la face, très chère, si tu penses qu'ils accepteront de te laisser y retourner sans … surveillance.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas besoin de surveillance ! Je veux retourner au Château Noir et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.**

 **\- C'est-à-dire… rien.** Rumple se mit à rire, le rire qui lui allait si bien en ces circonstances.

 **\- Contrairement à toi, j'ai toujours des pouvoirs.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je préfère ne plus en avoir, qui plus est par ta faute en plus, ou en avoir mais ne rien pouvoir faire d'… horrible avec.**

 **\- Une fois là-bas, je trouverai une potion.** La Reine était persuadée. Et elle ferait tout ce qu'il fallait. **Alors ? Tu es de mon côté ? Tu sais que je peux t'y obliger ?**

Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Et même pour la Méchante Reine qui le connaissait par cœur, rien ne laissait transparaitre sur son visage. Ni oui. Ni non.

Alors la brune se dirigea vers la porte du magasin du prêteur sur gage.

 **\- Amuse toi bien, Méchant Rumplestiltskin !**

Elle sortit puis elle leva son bras en l'air et tourna son poignet. La porte du magasin se referma alors derrière elle.

* * *

9h45

Emma était épuisée.

Elle était assise à son bureau, le visage dans ses mains. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'en baver. Mais que c'était son rôle de protéger la ville des malfaiteurs. Quels qu'ils soient.

Le bruit de talons qui claquaient le carrelage lui fit lever le visage, sachant pertinemment à qui ils appartenaient.

Et il n'y avait que cette femme qui pouvait redonner un peu de souffle à cette journée qui semblait interminable.

 **\- Hey… Alors, ton rendez-vous ?** Demanda Emma qui regardait la brune arriver et s'approcher à pas vifs de son bureau.

 **\- J'ai été obligée de l'annuler** , dit la brune en arquant un sourcil devant le sourire qu'Emma étaient en train d'étendre sur son visage.

 **\- Il n'était pas important** , affirma la blonde avant de se lever pour s'approcher de la jeune femme nettement plus vêtue que le matin même. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir envie de lui enlever à nouveau tous ses vêtements.

 **\- Non, bien sûr. Tu t'en fiches toi d'être en panne d'ordinateur. Tous mes dossiers sont dessus. Je ne peux rien faire sans,** râla Régina avant de combler le dernier espace entre elle et sa compagne.

 **\- Je peux te faire passer le temps si tu veux… Il revient quand ton sauveur d'ordinateur ?** Souffla Emma en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Régina, doucement... Entamant un baiser qui donna la chair de poule à chaque parcelle de peau de Régina.

Celle-ci cessa le baiser.

 **\- A 14h00. Mais je suis venue te parler d'Henry.**

 **\- Henry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Interrogea Emma.

 **\- Il m'a appelé il y a un quart d'heure, visiblement inquiet par la soudaine irruption de bouton sur son visage.**

 **\- C'est un ado, l'acné va lui passer.**

 **\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai répondu. Après m'avoir hurlé dessus à travers le combiné, j'ai reçu cette photo.**

Régina lui tendit son téléphone où se trouvait la photo qu'Henry lui avait envoyé. Il était recouvert de pustules plus grosses les unes que les autres. Exactement le même style de pustule qu'ornerait le nez d'une vieille sorcière méchante et dévoreuse d'enfant.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de l'acné ça** , ne put que répondre la blonde dont la bouche s'ouvrait de plus en plus grand. Régina arqua un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

 **\- Tu crois ?** Feignit Régina de la croire, se moquant d'elle au passage. **Je ne l'aurais pas deviné toute seule…**

 **\- Oh mon Dieu, mon fils ne ressemble plus à rien.**

Régina écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise par les propos d'Emma.

 **\- J'aurais préféré que tu me rassures…** Lui dit la brune, la fixant.

 **\- C'est toi la plus grande sorcière de tous les temps, à toi de me dire pourquoi notre fils ressemble à un muffin saupoudré de pépites de chocolat.**

Régina avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de réflexions, mais elle ne savait pas encore si ça faisait parti des choses qu'elle aimait ou non chez sa blonde.

 **\- Je vais faire comme si nous n'avions jamais eu cette conversation et je vais retourner à la mairie.**

 **\- Tu veux pas… rester ici un p'tit peu avant de repartir…** demanda Emma l'air enjôleur.

Elle saisit par la taille la brune qui allait partir et la rapprocha contre elle. Avant que Régina puisse répondre, elle l'embrassa. Fougueusement.

Le moment ne s'y prêtait pourtant pas. Mais la brune n'avait pas encore trouvé comment résister à ça.

Comment interdire son corps de trembler chaque fois que la blonde osait poser son regard sur elle.

Alors un baiser…

Baiser qu'Emma approfondit en plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche pour danser avec la sienne. Régina voulait partir. Et pourtant elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

Après quelques secondes, Emma se recula, reprenant son souffle.

 **\- Alors ?** Demanda Emma qui espérait que son amante allait rester avec elle quelques heures.

Au moment où Régina allait répondre, un sourire aux lèvres, le téléphone du commissariat sonna.

Emma fit une grimace et se dégagea des bras de sa brune pour aller répondre.

 **\- Allo ?** Le visage d'Emma afficha un air surpris. **Maman ? … Je ne comprends rien du tout, calme-toi. … Un quoi ?**

Régina regardait la blonde dont l'air effaré s'aggravait. Juste avant l'explosion d'un fou rire.

 **\- Nan ! … Ouais pardon… J'arrive.**

Emma raccrocha, tentant de retenir son rire qui voulait sortir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda Régina quand même relativement inquiète.

 **\- Ma mère a retrouvé un oiseau en plastique mort devant la porte du loft ce matin.**

Régina écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- Pardon ?**

Et au lieu de répondre. Emma explosa de rire à nouveau alors qu'elle était en train de prendre sa veste pour sortir du commissariat.

La brune ne mit pas une minute avant de la suivre et de quitter le poste à son tour.

* * *

10h05

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ce matin ?** Demanda Ruby, affalée sur le comptoir de chez Granny's.

Régina regarda la louve quelques secondes, vide d'expression. Puis elle regarda sa blonde avant de partir du comptoir pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée qu'elle franchit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?** Demanda Ruby à Emma qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

 **\- Dis-moi Ruby, qu'est-ce qu'on prend le matin Régina et moi ?**

 **\- Un choco-cannelle et un café noir sans sucre,** répondit-elle d'emblée.

 **\- Et que crois-tu qu'on va prendre ce matin ?** Continua la blonde.

 **\- Un choco-cannelle et un café noir sans sucre, je suppose.**

 **\- Voilà ce qu'elle a.**

 **\- Les habitudes sont faites pour être rompues.**

 **\- On parle de Régina Mills là, Ruby.**

 **\- Elle a bien arrêté d'arracher des cœurs** , dit la louve en regardant son amie.

 **\- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle boit autant de café noir sans sucre.**

 **\- Ok…** Ruby fit demi-tour pour aller faire les boissons chaudes d'Emma.

 **\- Granny n'est pas là ce matin ?** Demanda la blonde en attendant.

 **\- Nah, elle a passé la nuit à essayer de raisonner Leroy qui voulait boire un whisky.**

 **\- Et il s'est pas dit que le Rabbit Hole était fait pour ça ? C'est vraiment un merdeux celui-là.**

 **\- Sauf que le Rabbit Hole a fermé tôt exceptionnellement hier** , lui dit Ruby en déposant les boissons chaudes sur un support en carton. **Apparemment, justement à cause de lui.**

 **\- Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'est encore empêtré ?**

 **\- Ahhhhh ça… !**

Emma donna un billet à la louve pour qu'elle puisse encaisser la commande.

 **\- Tu diras à ta moitié que le jour où elle viendra dîner, je lui servirai un café noir sans sucre, juste histoire de ne pas changer ses habitudes.**

La blonde figea son regard sur son amie.

 **\- Je lui laisserai la surprise.**

Emma prit la monnaie, la déposa dans la poche arrière de son jean puis rejoignit Régina à l'extérieur.

 **\- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi vous êtes amies.**

 **\- Régina…**

 **\- Quoi ?** S'insurgea la brune.

 **\- Rien, allons-y.**

* * *

10h30

Emma donna 3 petits coups à la porte du loft de ses parents alors que Régina venait de se coller dans son dos. Son corps réagit aussitôt et elle voulu se retourner pour l'embrasser mais la porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

 **\- Emma ! Régina ! Regardez-moi ça ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire une chose pareille !** S'indigna Snow en montrant du bout des doigts l'oiseau en plastique dans le fond de l'évier de la cuisine.

Emma s'approcha et explosa de rire en voyant l'objet en question. Puis en voyant sa mère on ne peut plus sérieusement choquée, elle se racla la gorge quelques fois avant d'arrêter de rire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Régina qui tentait tant mieux que mal de retenir aussi le sien.

 **\- Maman, il est en plastique !**

 **\- Mais il a les yeux si…. Si ! Si…**

 **\- En plastique,** finit par dire Régina.

 **\- Régina, ne t'y mets pas toi non plus ! Et s'il avait été vrai ?**

 **\- Oh put..** Commença la Sherif.

 **\- Emma** , trancha Régina avant qu'elle n'ait terminé son mot.

La blonde se racla encore la gorge puis prit l'objet en question pour le mettre dans sa poche.

 **\- J'exige savoir qui a fait ça !**

 **\- ça peut être n'importe qui ! Tu veux que je mette une pancarte « Oiseau en plastique trouvé » sur les arbres de la ville « Si vous êtes son propriétaire, veuillez appeler le… »**

 **\- Je suis sûre que c'est Leroy. J'ai entendu du bruit dans la rue cette nuit, quand j'ai regardé la fenêtre, je l'ai vu parler à un lampadaire. Quand il a vu que je le regardais, il m'a souri puis il est parti, je suis sûre qu'il est revenu pour me faire taire !**

 **\- Très efficace comme stratagème** , enchérit Régina en fixant Snow.

 **\- Je veux savoir qui a fait ça, Emma. Je ne peux pas rester élever Neal dans une ville où le danger est partout !**

 **\- En plastique… Maman…** Répondit Emma. Elle fit un signe à Régina puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. **Je te tiens au courant, ok ? Je vais m'occuper de ça.**

Le Maire et la Sherif sortirent du loft et prirent soin de fermer la porte d'entrée derrière elle. La blonde ne put faire deux pas que la brune la retint par le bras. Elle la plaqua contre le mur en face. Elle passa ses mains de chaque côté d'Emma puis se colla contre elle et alla souffler dans ses oreilles.

 **\- J'aime quand tu te rebelles contre ta mère** , lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

 **\- C'était pas de la grosse rébellion mais je le ferai plus souvent si ça te fait cet effet-là…** Sourit Emma avant que Régina vienne l'embrasser.

Baiser qui commença à s'intensifier quand les mains de la brune virent prendre les seins de la blonde dans le creux de ses paumes.

Emma laissa échapper un gémissement incontrôlé. Gémissement qui intensifia le désir qui naissait dans le bas ventre de Régina.

Mais un autre gémissement fit reprendre réalité aux deux femmes. Notamment sur le lieu où elles se trouvaient.

Et la possibilité que Snow ouvre la porte et les découvre.

 **\- Hum…** Régina se racla la gorge. **Je vais aller au bureau travailler.**

 **\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais rien faire sans ton ordinateur** , sourit la blonde.

 **\- Exact mais… hum… j'ai très envie de toi et hum… toi tu as un travail. Et je te paie pour ça,** dit Madame le Maire en faisant claquer la paume jadis sur son sein, sur sa fesse droite.

 **\- Recommence ce geste ce soir quand on sera toutes les deux et tout se passera bien.**

Emma déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Régina puis elles prirent les escaliers.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent en bas et sortirent de l'immeuble.

Emma s'arrêta net devant sa coccinelle jaune dans laquelle elles étaient arrivées toutes les deux.

Mais elle n'avait plus rien d'une coccinelle jaune. Mais ressemblait bien plus à une coccinelle tout court. Du jaune, elle était passée au rouge avec des gros points noir dessus.

Ce fut au tour de Régina de laisser exploser son fou-rire à gorge déployée.

 **\- Elle est beaucoup plus sympa comme ça !** Ajouta-t-elle devant l'air contrit de sa compagne.

 **\- Ma… Ma… Voi-ture** … Begaya-t-elle.

 **\- Je ne sais pas qui œuvre pour mettre cette ville sens dessus-dessous, mais j'admire cette personne** , se moqua Régina devant la mine effarée de sa blonde.

 **\- C'est une blague !**

 **\- Plutôt sympa, comme blague…** continua Régina.

Emma se retourna pour regarder la rue de long en large. Elle regarda chaque coin de là où elles étaient afin de tenter d'apercevoir l'auteur du délit.

Mais la rue était remplie d'habitants de cette ville.

Tout le monde pouvait être coupable de cette atrocité visuelle.

 **-Qui que tu sois, je te retrouverai** , cria la Sauveuse.

Elle regarda Régina qui essayait désespérément de retenir son rire.

 **\- Depuis le temps que je te dis de la changer.**

 **\- Personne n'a le droit de vie ou de mort sur ma voiture, Régina. Personne, même pas toi !**

Emma se dirigea vers sa voiture et monta au volant alors que la brune s'installa du côté passager, toujours les lèvres empreintes d'un rire muet.

* * *

11h00

 **\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Miss Swan ?**

C'était une habitude à laquelle Emma n'allait surtout pas déroger.

Lorsqu'une bizarrerie arrivait à Storybrooke, la blonde se dirigeait en priorité dans le magasin du prêteur sur gage pour avoir plus de renseignements.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es vert ?** Demanda la blonde, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

 **\- Parce que je fais partie des Méchants, quelqu'un va me croire à la fin ?**

Emma arqua un sourcil devant le lutin qui n'avait pas fait de mal à une mouche depuis des mois.

 **\- Ok… Où est la dague ?** Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

 **\- Bien rangée.**

Emma arqua à nouveau le sourcil.

 **\- Est-ce que c'est toi ?**

 **\- Moi quoi ?** Demanda Rumple.

\- **Et où la Méchante Reine ?**

 **\- Aucune idée !** Intervint-il en voyant Emma pensive.

 **\- Si tu es coupable, je te tuerai. Si elle est coupable, je la tuerai ! Quelle que soit la personne coupable : JE LA TUERAI !** Et pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle ajouta : **si on touche encore une fois à ma bagnole, je tuerai ce scélérat moi-même ! Gentille, Méchante, Sauveuse ou pas Sauveuse, je tuerai !**

 **\- Je n'y suis pour rien !** Tenta de se défendre Rumple.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder, nerveuse voire colérique.

\- Pas ma voiture, Rumple, tout mais pas ma voiture.

Devant l'air contrit du sorcier, elle fit à nouveau demi-tour puis quitta les lieux, sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 **[Toujours... Même d'encore plus loin]**


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Voici la suite & fin, en espérant que ça vous plaise autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !_

 _Je vous retrouve dès que possible pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _D'ici là, profitez bien ce votre été caniculaire, mettez de la crème solaire (pas comme moi, évitez de ressembler à une coccinelle... sans points noir...), et buvez beaucoup (de la bière et du rosé, de préférence)..._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review (ou une grande), je réponds toujours (du moins j'essaie...) et je ne mords pas (ça, ça reste à voir :))_

 _Enjoy_

* * *

12h30

 **\- Régina ? Tu es rentrée ?** Demanda Emma en refermant la porte du manoir.

Elle entendit juste des pas descendre les escaliers. Elle s'attendait à voir Régina mais tomba nez à nez avec son fils.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu, quelle horreur !**

La phrase sortit sans qu'elle ne pût rien arrêter.

 **\- Ok, cool, sympa…** Répondit son fils en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Nan, pardon, excuse-moi Henry, je ne voulais pas dire ça, j'ai…** Elle sembla buter sur les mots. **J'ai … J'ai été surprise et… Mais avec quoi tu t'es lavé ce matin ?** S'étonna la blonde.

 **\- Maman m'a déjà posé toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables… Et avec beaucoup plus de tact !**

Emma rougit fortement.

 **\- Ouais, pardon mon fils…** Dit-elle sans pouvoir, cependant, cacher sa mine de dégout. **Où est ta mère justement ?**

 **\- A l'étage. Je te ferai grâce de ma compagnie dégoutante, je vais à pharmacie.**

 **\- Elle n'a pas essayé de te l'enlever ?**

 **\- Rien ne fonctionne.**

 **\- Donc t'as de l'espoir avec la pharmacie ?**

 **\- Faut bien que j'essaie ! Je vais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie !**

Emma allait commencer à dire quelque chose mais se retint à temps en voyant la mine déconfite de son fils. Avec la petite Violet qu'il essayait désespérément de draguer, il allait devoir trouver une solution rapidement.

Henry regarda sa mère puis s'en alla.

Emma se dirigea vers les escaliers et les monta précipitamment pour rejoindre Régina.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, cherchant du regard la brune mais fut rapidement prise au dépourvu quand elle senti un bras l'attraper et la plaquer contre la porte après l'avoir refermée dans un claquement léger. Presque salvateur.

 **\- Tu te souviens ce que tu as fait ce matin ?** Demanda Régina, déjà haletante.

 **\- Oui, jouir** , répondit Emma pleine de défi, ne lâchant pas son regard.

Régina déboutonna le jean de la blonde et passa sa main entre le vêtement moulant et son boxer, appuyant sur son sexe.

 **\- Tu m'as empêchée d'être à l'heure à mon rendez-vous, Swan. Et crois-moi, ça mérite que tu te souviennes que ce n'est pas chose à reproduire.**

Emma plaqua ses mains sur la porte derrière pour tenter de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi quand elle senti les doigts de l'ancienne Reine se mouvoir contre le tissu.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu…** Finit-elle par souffler, sentant déjà ses jambes défaillir.

 **\- Si mon ordinateur avait été en état de fonctionner cet après-midi** , dit-elle en appuyant un peu plus fort sur le boxer qui s'humifiait de plus en plus. **J'aurais pu passer mes 3 prochaines heures à te faire l'amour.** Régina écarta le vêtement devenu de trop pour entrer en collision avec sa peau glissante d'excitation. **Mais au lieu de ça** , continua la brune, **je n'ai que quelques minutes à t'accorder.** De deux doigts, Régina caressait de haut en bas le sexe déjà humide de la blonde **. Et c'est moi que tu punis en faisant ça…**

Emma gémit.

Emma sentait le plaisir se frayer un chemin en elle. Bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Cette femme la rendait folle. Elle n'avait qu'à la regarder pour éveiller en elle cette puissance magnétique. Régina n'avait qu'à effleurer sa peau pour qu'elle se sente partir dans un Univers inconnu et bien loin du sien.

 **\- Je suis désolée.** Ses mots franchirent ses lèvres sans vraiment l'avoir voulu.

 **\- Oh tu n'as pas à être désolée, Swan…** Continua Régina alors qu'elle continuait les massages du sexe en appuyant un peu plus fortement lorsqu'elle passait sur le clitoris. **Il va juste falloir que tu apprennes à assumer les conséquences de tes actes,** continua l'ancienne Reine.

 **\- J'ass… J'a … Han…** Balbutia Emma alors que le majeur de la brune se faisait avaler aussi doucement que possible par son antre affamé.

 **\- Oh, tu assumes ?** Demanda-t-elle doucement dans le creux de l'oreille de la blonde qui avait la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, perdue dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait surement plus.

Régina sorti son doigt et ajouta son index en s'enfonçant le plus profondément en son amante.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ?**

 **\- Oui !** S'empressa de répondre Emma, **s'il te plaît, j't'en prie… Fort… Plus fort…**

Régina sourit dans le cou de sa blonde.

 **\- Si je te baise fort, tu ne me feras plus jamais annuler d'autres rendez-vous ?** Demanda Madame le Maire, pleine de défi, alors que ses doigts entraient et sortaient du sexe de plus en plus trempé d'Emma.

 **\- Ré-Gina… s'il te plaît… Je… hummmmm … recom….** Sa voix était inaudible. Son corps, lui, était en ébullition. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, être poussé tellement au bord du gouffre qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement qu'expulser tous ces incendies. **Recommencerai plus… Putain merde !**

Les mots sortis avaient brulé les tympans de la brune. Mais elle décida de passer outre, reconnaissant qu'Emma faisait déjà tout son possible pour garder un minimum de dignité.

Alors que Régina la pénétrait.

Puis elle s'arrêta. Elle enleva sa main du jean et regarda Emma reprendre conscience tout doucement avec la réalité.

 **\- Tu ne vais pas me faire ÇA** , s'insurgea Emma.

Régina explosa de rire et plongea son regard dans les yeux vert.

Elle prit les deux extrémités du jean de la blonde et le baissa d'un coup sec. Puis elle se baissa pour l'enlever, faire passer chaque pan du jean bien trop serré. Ainsi que son string.

Elle les jeta en plein milieu de la pièce puis approcha près d'Emma, la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de la commode. Cette fameuse chaise où Emma laissait souvent trainer ses fringues, faisant ressentir en Régina un désarroi sans fin devant cette habitude inarrêtable.

Régina se saisit d'une jambe d'Emma et la posa délicatement sur cette chaise, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur le visage mutin.

 **\- Tu veux que je te baise fort ?** Demanda Régina, se collant à son amante qui attendait patiemment la suite des évènements.

 **\- S'il te plaît,** répondit-elle, toujours difficilement connectée avec l'environnement ambiant.

Elle la regardait. Et elle aurait juré qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus besoin d'autre chose que ce regard.

Mais quand elle fit à nouveau glisser son majeur et son index en Emma, à cet instant précis, elle n'aurait voulu rien d'autre que tout ça. Juste ça.

Et quand Emma gémit, quand elle senti Emma avoir les jambes tremblantes, elle sentit une contraction dans son bas ventre. Elle aurait juré pourvoir jouir sans même que son amante la touche.

 **\- R-Gi… Rhaaaaa…**

La brune saisit la bouche de la blonde dans un baiser passionné qui les aurait étourdies si elles ne l'avaient déjà pas été par l'acte délicieux qui se produisait.

Pendant qu'elle entrait et sortait du sexe vertigineusement trempé de la blonde, Régina entamait une danse avec leur langue. Expirant toutes les deux cette envie qui dévorait leur bas ventre.

Elle la baisait. Fort. Comme elle le voulait. Comme elle aimait.

Les vas et viens étaient rapides, profonds. Allant chercher le plus loin en Emma. Et le plus vite.

Leur baiser était à l'image de ce qu'il se passait en dessous de la ceinture.

Emma finit par arrêter le baiser et reprendre son souffle alors qu'elle sentait l'orgasme se dessiner dans le creux de ses reins.

Elle sentait la vague arriver et se dit qu'elle déchirerait tout sur son passage.

Elle colla sa tête contre la porte derrière elle puis ouvrit la bouche et avala une grosse quantité d'air devant le regard concupiscent de la brune.

 **\- Je vais … Hummmmmm… Je vais….**

Régina approcha son visage dans le cou d'Emma.

 **\- Jouis pour moi, mon Emma.** Susurra Régina.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Dans un geste désespéré, elle enlaça Régina. Et se tint à elle durant son orgasme.

Emma sentit toutes les particules de son corps brûler. Elle sentit le séisme la traverser sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. Et elle ne voulait pas essayer, de toute façon.

Elle sentit le cataclysme.

Régina la regardait, se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu de comparable à Emma en train de jouir.

Et qu'elle ne pourrait certainement plus jamais s'en passer.

Emme sentit ses jambes tomber et s'accrocha à Régina comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Régina lui laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre le dessus.

Emma descendit le pied de la chaise et put se coller à son amante. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

 **\- Wow…** Ne put que dire la blonde.

 **\- Oui, wow** répondit la brune. **On peut parler de notre fils maintenant ?**

Emma fit un pas en arrière, regardant son amante d'un œil critique alors qu'elle était en détruire ce moment privilégié entre elles.

 **\- Notre fils ? Tu veux dire… L'ado brun qui se balade dans cette maison avec tout un tas de verrues plus énormes les unes que les autres ?**

Régina arqua un sourcil, restant pourtant très calme. Mais Emma savait très bien. Elle connaissait sa compagne par cœur. Elle savait que ce qui allait sortir de cette si jolie bouche n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour elle.

 **\- Swan. Ecoute-moi bien. Qu'on soit d'accord…** A ce moment-là, Régina saisit le menton d'Emma en le soulevant avec son index, plantant ses pupilles dans les siennes. **Premièrement, aucune sorcière du Monde Enchanté n'avait de pustule sur le nez. Je n'ai jamais demandé à Sidney si j'étais plus belle que ta mère parce que JE SUIS plus belle que ta mère. Quand je lui ai donné la pomme empoisonnée, je n'ai pas eu besoin de me transformer en une vieille et moche sorcière. Jouer avec ses faiblesses et le chantage était bien plus excitant. Deuxièmement, notre fils, comme tu le dis si bien, si tu ne veux pas qu'à un moment donné, il se déleste d'une de ses mères, il va falloir que tu apprennes à peser tes mots et surtout : te taire. Sinon, et on arrive au troisièmement, je serais obligée, dans un geste de pur instinct maternel, de me fâcher et de te priver de ce corps que tu adores tant avoir entre les mains. Est-ce qu'on s'est comprises, Miss Swan ?**

Emma déglutit. Une fois. Puis deux.

 **\- Je crois.**

 **\- J'aimerais en être sûre, Emma.**

 **\- Ok. Ok. Noté.** Emma lâcha la pression quand Régina lui sourit. Un sourire enjôleur qui traduisait l'accord tacite entre les deux femmes, que c'était Régina qui avait gagné. **Tu... Hum... Tu peux faire quelque chose ?**

 **\- J'ai essayé mais rien n'a fonctionné,** lui dit Régina en se dégageant des bras de sa blonde pour aller mettre de l'ordre dans leur chambre déjà bien ordonnée.

 **\- Tu sais d'où ça peut venir ?** Lui demanda Emma qui la regardait faire tout en se rhabillant.

 **\- Non, mais je vais tout faire pour le découvrir. Tu veux manger ?**

Emma s'avança de manière lascive devant sa brune qui était dos à elle en train de plier des vêtements.

 **\- Ohhhhhhhhh oui ….** Elle se colla contre la brune et passa ses mains devant pour venir caresser ses seins par-dessus la chemise violette. Puis elle déposa de légers baiser dans son cou. Régina frissonna. **Et crois-moi, tu vas aimer le festin que je vais me préparer.**

* * *

14h00

 **\- Alors, tu en sais plus ?**

Emma leva la tête et aperçu son père, se tenant debout face à elle, le regard interrogateur.

 **\- Sur quoi ?** Demanda Emma, concentrée sur le dossier face à elle.

 **\- Ben la souris Emma ! La crise de ta mère de ce matin ne t'a pas suffit ?**

Emma leva la tête et découvrit un large sourire sur le visage de son père.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes. Puis demanda.

 **\- C'est toi ?**

 **\- Pardon ? Je suis pas fou à ce point ! Ta mère peut être vraiment chiante quand elle s'y met. Surtout quand on parle d'oiseau – piou-piou et tout ce qui vole !** David souriait encore. **Mais je dois admettre que c'était une très bonne idée !**

Emma se leva de son siège de bureau et s'approcha de son père.

 **\- Une idée ?**

 **\- Nan, mais qui que soit cette personne, il a illuminé ma journée !**

 **\- Papa !?**

 **\- Bref… On a un autre problème** , lui dit David.

 **\- Je t'écoute.** Emma s'assit sur le bureau, sa tasse de café à la main.

 **\- Le Rabbit Hole a fermé hier soir, beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.**

 **\- Ouais je sais, Ruby me l'a dit.**

 **\- Leroy a pété un câble là-bas, il a fait 1000 dollars de dégâts.**

Emma le fixa, l'ai contrit.

 **\- 1000 dollars ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?**

 **\- Il a cherché un gars qui faisait 3 têtes de plus que lui en draguant sa nana. C'est parti en cacahuète et une baston générale a éclaté.** David regardait sa fille qui se demandait si la tranquillité allait enfin revenir. **Mais le plus louche, c'est qu'il n'était pas soul.**

 **\- Leroy pas soul ? Antagonisme ?** Fit Emma en explosant de rire. **Ruby m'a dit qu'il avait pourri Granny pour qu'elle lui donne un whisky.**

 **\- J'ai parlé à Granny et elle me certifie qu'il n'était pas soul. Elle m'a dit que c'était tellement rare qu'il fallait le marquer d'une croix rouge.**

Emma se mit à réfléchir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait donc encore dans cette ville ?

* * *

Au même moment…

L'homme attendait tranquillement sur son fauteuil. Une paire de lunette carrée sur le nez, il avait un sac avec tout un tas d'outils dedans, posé sur ses genoux.

 **\- Monsieur ? Vous voulez bien me suivre ?**

L'assistante du Maire attendit que l'homme se lève et qu'il remette sa sacoche en plus sur son épaule pour la suivre.

 **\- Madame le Maire vous attend.**

 **\- Merci** , répondit l'homme alors qu'il entrait derrière l'assistante dans le bureau.

Régina se leva et s'approcha de l'homme en question, l'air interrogateur.

 **\- Monsieur ?** Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Billy. Monsieur Gold m'a dit que vous aviez un problème d'ordi ?**

Régina toisa l'homme.

 **\- Vous avez changé ma courroie de distribution le mois dernier, êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir réparer mon ordinateur ?**

L'homme afficha son plus large sourire.

 **\- Bien sûr M'dame Le Maire !**

Régina douta fortement. Mais force était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Elle laissa passer l'ex petite souris devant elle en lui indiquant son bureau, où était situé son ordinateur portable.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

 **\- L'écran est tout bleu, je ne peux plus rien faire.**

 **\- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil** , lui dit l'homme en s'approchant.

 **\- J'ai un rendez-vous imprévu, ça vous dérange si je ne reste pas avec vous ?**

 **\- Oh non pas du tout ! La bestiole et moi on va bien trouver un terrain d'entente !**

Régina toisa à nouveau Billy, silencieuse. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Mais n'avait d'autres choix que d'aller voir ce que M Gold lui voulait.

Quand elle était arrivée à la Mairie, elle avait trouvé une carte sur son bureau. L'écriture sur l'enveloppe était bien trop soigneuse et trop arrondie pour ne pas reconnaître cette de Rumplestiltskin. Il lui demandait de venir expressément dans son magasin car il avait vu son fils et savait comment résoudre le problème.

Régina n'avait pas réfléchi vraiment très longtemps avant d'accepter d'aller au rendez-vous. Son fils avait toujours été sa priorité.

Elle sorti de son bureau en regardant Billy regarder son ordinateur avec un air perplexe. Elle se dit qu'il avait surtout l'air de ne pas s'y connaître. Mais celui-ci releva le visage et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait être rassurant.

Ça ne fonctionna pas du tout.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'éclipser dans un nuage violet. Elle atterrit juste devant le comptoir de Rumple.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es vert ?** Demanda Régina, intriguée.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me pose cette question ?** Demanda-t-il en posant sur le comptoir la fiole d'un liquide vert qu'il tenait dans sa main.

 **\- Où est la dague ?** Continua la brune.

 **\- La Sauveuse et toi passez bien trop de temps ensemble** , répondit-il. Devant le scepticisme de Régina, il continua : **elle m'a aussi posé la même question ce matin.**

Puis il se mit à sourire. Sans jamais répondre à sa question.

Son sourire cachait bien des choses. Et Régina se dit qu'elle devrait faire la lumière dessus à un moment donné mais que soulager son fils de ces horribles pustules était sa priorité.

 **\- Alors, cette potion qui est censée guérir Henry ?**

 **\- La voici !** Rumple lui tendit la petite fiole devant lui.

Régina inspecta le contenu. Elle avait beau être une experte dans le domaine, elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir dépassé le Maître. Et malheureusement, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir d'autres options que suivre ses conseils.

 **\- Quel est ton prix ?** Demanda le Maire en prenant la fiole.

 **\- Comme si je pouvais avoir besoin de quelque chose venant de toi,** se moqua le sorcier.

 **\- Oh je t'en prie, tu ne donnes jamais rien sans rien. Tu as toujours un plan derrière la tête.**

 **\- Et qui te dit que ce remède ne fait pas parti de mon plan ?**

Régina sembla hésiter quelques secondes. Elle regarda l'homme le plus profondément dans son regard.

Elle aurait bien plus volontiers fait confiance à la version non verte de Rumple.

Mais ne sembla pas croiser de mauvaises intentions.

Elle rangea la fiole dans la poche de sa veste de tailleur puis fit demi-tour.

 **\- Bonne chance, Régina**. Rumple se mit à rire. Et elle le connaissait bien. Seul Rumple était capable de ce rire. Celui qui voulait dire « Je vais t'avoir, mais tu ne sais toujours pas comment ».

La brune s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour.

 **\- Si jamais tu empires la situation, Rumple, ou si jamais cette potion engendre une conséquence qui n'aurait pas lieu d'être, je te promets que je me vengerai !**

La brune était cinglante dans la voix. Mais pas de quoi faire vaciller le lutin.

 **\- Teuteuteu, pas de ça entre nous, ma Reine.**

La brune s'assura que la fiole était toujours dans sa poche et s'éclipsa à nouveau dans son nuage de fumée violet.

Elle se retrouva en plein milieu de son bureau. Elle se prépara à mettre une bonne soufflée à l'informaticien de pacotille pour la simple raison qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur et que la souris avait osé respirer en ce jour si horrible.

Et quand elle fit face à son propre bureau, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule face à la catastrophe qui osait offenser son regard, le piétiner même.

Au même moment, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans son sac.

Sans détacher son regard de ce qui se déroulait devant elle, elle attrapa le téléphone, puis décrocha sans même regarder qui était son interlocuteur.

 **\- Régina Mills !**

 ** _\- Ouais, c'est moi ma puce,_** répondit Emma au bout du fil.

 **\- Dis-moi que ce que tu as à me dire va effacer la très forte envie de meurtre qui est en train de me traverser.**

 ** _\- Je crois que tout ce qui arrive depuis ce matin est l'œuvre d'une seule et même personne._**

 **\- Je t'ai demandé d'éradiquer mon envie de meurtre, pas de la concentrer sur une seule personne.**

 ** _\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive pour être de si mauvais poil alors qu'i peine une heure, je …_** Commença à demander la blonde au bout du fil en adoucissant sa voix, avant de se faire couper la parole par Régina.

 **\- Emma, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer. Mon ordinateur est en train de prendre feu.**

 ** _\- Pardon ? Tu vas bien ?_**

 **\- Si tu sais qui est cette seule et unique personne, dis-le-moi tout de suite.**

Régina leva le poignet et le fit tourner. D'un seul coup, les flammes cessèrent.

 ** _\- Je suis toujours en phase de réflexion et je t'avoue que mon père ne m'est pas d'une grande utilité sur ce coup-là ! Mais tu n'avais pas un informaticien qui était censé t'aider ? Tu veux que je vienne ?_**

 **\- Je le pensais aussi et non. Je dois aller voir Henry pour le soigner.**

 ** _\- Ouais, ça aussi ça urge._**

 **\- Emma…** Dit le Maire alors qu'elle s'approchait de son bureau pour inspecter chaque particule de braise.

 ** _\- Bon, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus._**

 **\- Je te retrouve au poste dans une heure.**

 ** _\- Ok ! A tout à l'heure._**

* * *

14h14

 **\- Henry, fais-moi confiance.**

 **\- Tu sais très bien que je te fais confiance, maman. Mais Rumple, j'ai un peu de mal.**

Régina tournait en rond. Elle avait rejoint Henry qui s'était caché dans le loft de ses grands-parents. Il tenait la fiole au liquide vert dans ses mains mais ne semblait pas prêt à y gouter.

 **\- Tu sais très bien que si j'avais trouvé une meilleure solution, je ne t'aurais pas proposé celle-ci.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais depuis qu'il a fait fuir Grace en se faisant pousser des dents de vampires, j'ai des doutes concernant sa soudaine bienveillance.**

Régina regardait son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était elle qui lui avait inculqué cet instinct de survie.

 **\- Henry, mon fils. Si quoi que ce soit t'arrive, je te promets de le tuer de mes propres mains.**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que si toutes mes verrues explosent en même temps et que je meurs sur le coup, j'en aurais quelque chose à faire.**

 **\- Il faut savoir se contenter de peu Henry, savoir que tu vas être vengé est déjà beaucoup.** Dit la brune en souriant.

L'ado fit la moue à sa mère. Il savait aussi qu'à travers son humour noir, elle lui demandait de lui faire confiance.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout en plein milieu du loft. Se tournant au tour.

Et avant que Régina n'ait le temps de réagir, Henry ouvrit la fiole et but tout d'un coup.

Après l'avoir refermée, ils restèrent dans l'expectative.

 **\- Si je meurs, promets-moi que tu demanderas 'Man en mariage.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ?** Demanda instantanément la brune. Devant le regard intrigué d'Henry, elle ajouta : **je veux dire pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça ?**

 **\- Tu te rends compte que c'est exactement la même phrase tournée différemment ?** Régina reste interdite, totalement prise au dépourvu. **C'est ce que font les couples au bout d'un certain temps ensemble.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas mourir de toute façon** , conclut le Maire.

Henry lui sourit et alla commencer à rétorquer quand la fameuse potion fit son effet.

Les muscles de la brune semblèrent se détendre quand elle vit les pustules sur le visage de son fils se résorber petit à petit.

Elle restait attentive à ce qu'il se passait sur le visage de son fils pendant que lui-même était attentif aux réactions de sa mère.

 **\- Je vais pas mourir ?**

 **\- Je ne pense pas, non. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.**

 **\- Tu la demanderas en mariage.**

 **\- J'aurais dû te laisser avec tes pustules.**

Henry éclata de rire. Il sentait la peau de son visage se détendre aussi, ce qui soulagea la tension dans l'atmosphère.

 **\- Ok, je te laisse, tu dors à la maison ce soir ?** Demanda Régina alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

 **\- J'en sais rien, ça dépend si 'Man arrête de me considérer comme un pestiféré.**

Régina ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou être peiné pour son fils de la réaction de son autre mère.

 **\- Maintenant que tu n'as plus rien et avec une bonne persuasion de ma part, je suis certaine qu'elle s'excusera.**

 **\- Mouais…**

 **\- A plus tard, Henry,** lui dit-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras quelques secondes.

Régina sortit de chez ses beaux-parents le sourire aux lèvres, persuadée que la journée s'arrangeait enfin.

Elle descendit les escaliers en cherchant son téléphone bien caché au fond de son sac. Elle voulait tenir informé Emma des dernières nouvelles.

Mais au moment de sortir de l'immeuble, elle tomba nez à nez avec un cheval. Tout noir. Beau, magnifique, mais un cheval quand même.

 **\- Mais c'est pas vrai ?** Hurla Régina. **Où est ma voiture ?**

Elle aperçu Archie qui promenait Pongo au loin.

 **\- Archie ? Vous avez vu ma voiture ?**

L'homme sembla surpris de la demande. Mais encore plus de trouver un cheval devant l'appartement de Snow.

Il s'approcha du Maire mais l'étalon fut effrayé par le chien qui aboyait et qui voulait le renifler.

 **\- Pongo ! Non !** Puis dirigea son regard vers Régina qui regardait toujours le cheval, la bouche grande ouverte. **Régina, je sais que parfois la Forêt Enchantée nous manque mais les voitures sont quand mêmes plus efficaces et plus pratiques, non ?**

La brune ferma la bouche et dirigea son regard vers le psy qui remarqua tout de suite la colère qui la traversait. Il comprit que ce qu'il venait de dire était loin d'être à propos.

 **\- Et vous pensez sincèrement que je vous aurais interpelé pour vous demander où était ma voiture si j'étais venue à cheval ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr** , dit l'homme en baissant la tête. **Je… je vais vous laisser. Je vous aurais bien emmené quelque part mais je suis à pied, bref, j'étais juste sorti promener Pongo… Allez viens Pongo on s'en va.**

Archie s'en alla plus rapidement qu'un éclair.

 **\- Comment est-ce que j'ai pu le faire devenir psy ?** Marmonna-t-elle.

Régina avait enfin son téléphone dans la main. Elle composa le numéro du Sheriff.

 ** _\- Sheriff Swan ?_**

 **\- Est-ce que tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour sceller un cheval ?**

Emma eut un temps d'arrêt.

 ** _\- Pardon ?_**

 **\- Et une cravache ?**

 ** _\- …_**

 **\- Ok, je n'aurais pas dû le demander comme ça. Est-ce tu as trouvé qui est cette même et unique personne ?** Demanda Régina avec une voix bien plus rauque que ce qu'Emma connaissait bien.

 ** _\- Attends, tu veux bien te calmer et me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_**

 **\- Ma Mercedes a disparu !**

 ** _\- Ah ben au moins, elle n'a pas été peinte en rouge et noir !_**

 **\- Emma !** S'énerva réellement le Maire. **Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer. Il y a un cheval devant chez tes parents ! Ma Mercedes n'a pas pu s'envoler !**

 ** _\- J'arrive te chercher._**

Régina se désespéra devant l'inefficacité totale de sa compagne.

 **\- Je suis encore capable de monter à cheval ! J'arrive ! Ton père et toi avez intérêt de passer la seconde dans cette enquête !**

La brune raccrocha sans donner le temps à la Sheriff de répondre.

Puis s'approcha de l'étalon.

 **\- A nous deux !**

Pendant ce temps-là…

 **\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris ?** Demanda la Reine.

 **\- Oh je t'en prie, Henry est un innocent.**

Rumple ne faisait pas le fier devant la Reine déchue, mais il voulait lui tenir tête malgré tout.

 **\- Innocent ? Personne n'est innocent Rumple. Il a été élevé par Régina et la Sauveuse, il a forcément quelque chose à se reprocher** , intervint-elle.

 **\- Quand est-ce que tu me rendras ma dague ?**

La brune éclata de rire.

Un rire cristallin et pourtant sûr de lui.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en ferais ?**

 **\- Cela ne te regarde pas,** répondit Rumple en se dirigeant vers le comptoir de sa boutique.

 **\- Tu irais retrouver Belle ?** Demanda-t-elle, espérant le mettre un peu en colère.

 **\- Jamais de la vie !** Répondit le lutin vert, choqué par une telle hypothèse. **Qu'elle reste là où elle est ! Je veux juste redevenir … Moi.**

 **\- C'est à cause de ta dague que tu es … comme ça ?** Demanda la Reine, surprise.

 **\- C'est à cause du pouvoir que tu as sur la dague.**

La Pseudo Méchante Reine trouvait ça intéressant.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Quand un cœur rempli de ténèbres détient la dague, je suis… comme ça. Je veux la récupérer.**

 **\- Alors aide-moi et je te la rendrai.**

Rumple baissa la tête. Prêt à rendre les armes. C'était un combat perdu d'avance et il le savait bien. Pour rien au monde la Sauveuse et le Maire autoriseraient la Méchante Reine à retourner là-bas.

 **\- T'aider à quoi ?**

Le sourire sur le visage de la brune s'étira.

* * *

14h45

Emma avait les deux mains posées de chaque côté de son visage. Elle semblait encore plus épuisée que le matin-même.

Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête des tonnes et des tonnes de fois, il n'y avait que la Méchante Reine qui pouvait poser problème dans cette ville. Mais elle avait abandonné cette idée car Régina et elle ne l'avaient pas vue depuis un moment. Depuis qu'elles lui avaient fait boire une potion empêchant tout acte dit « méchant ».

Elle souffla pour la énième fois quand elle entendit des talons claquer sur le carrelage qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

 **\- Emma !** Dit la brune en s'approchant de la Sheriff qui semblait abattue. Elle passa derrière elle puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Devant l'immobilité de la blonde, elle ajouta : **dis-le si ma présence te gêne.**

 **\- Ouais, nan, pardon … cet inconnu me du fil à retordre**. Emma finit par lever la tête et lui accorda l'attention qu'elle lui demandait. **T'es en avance ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que cet inconnu a encore fait ?** Demanda-t-elle en faisant tourner le fauteuil du Sheriff pour s'assoir sur ses genoux.

 **\- Les dégâts au Rabbit Hole sont plus conséquents qu'on le pensait. 16 plaintes et 6 000 dollars de dégâts. Les témoins affirment que Leroy n'était pas dans son état normal et semblait sous l'emprise de « je ne sais quoi »,** répondit Emma, exaspérée. **Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose…**

 **\- Entre ça, l'oiseau mort en plastique et la coccinelle rouge et noire, cet inconnu sait** **toucher là où ça fait mal** , répondit la brune qui entoura la blonde de ses bras.

 **\- Et toi, ton voyage à cheval s'est bien passé ?** Demanda-t-elle, enlaçant sa taille à son tour, puis posant son visage contre sa poitrine.

 **\- A ton avis ?** répondit la brune pleine de défi. **Je suis une Reine, dois-je te le rappeler ?**

Emma sourit et sembla apaiser son mal de crâne contre le corps de sa compagne.

La brune vint embrasser son cou qui frémit instantanément.

Il y avait des moments où la femme qu'elle aimait semblait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. Où sa prestance lui faisait perdre pied en une seconde.

Emma leva le visage et emprisonna les lèvres de la brune avec les siennes, échangeant un baiser des plus passionnés.

Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de Régina pour aller défaire la fermeture de la robe cintrée qu'elle s'était mise après leurs ébats du midi.

La langue de l'ancienne Reine caressait celle d'Emma dans un ballet sans nom.

Emma laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit sourire la brune contre sa bouche…

* * *

Pendant ce temps là…

Régina descendit de son cheval noir. Elle l'attacha avec les rênes qu'elle avait fait apparaître en partant de chez Snow.

Elle avait beau être en colère contre le fauteur de troubles de SA ville, elle le remercia intérieurement de lui avoir permis de retrouver les sensations perdues de monter à cheval. Et même si elle avait fait apparaître certains objets, elle décida de monter à cru, trop heureuse pour s'en empêcher.

Elle s'assura que l'étalon ne pourrait pas s'échapper puis se dirigea vers le poste du Sheriff.

Elle entra et se dirigea directement à l'endroit où elle espérait trouver sa blonde.

Et elle la trouva.

En train de gémir.

Dans la bouche d'une autre.

Elle s'arrêta net, s'apprêtant à hurler toute sa colère.

Mais avant qu'elle ne le fasse, la blonde s'aperçu de sa présence et se leva d'un coup, faisant trébucher la moitié malveillante de la brune.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ? …** Elle regardait une par une les deux femmes habillées de la même manière. **Régina ? …**

Les deux femmes lancèrent un « **Oui** » en même temps.

 **\- Emma, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas reconnue ?**

 **\- Euh…** Balbutia-t-elle.. **Nan…** La pseudo méchante Reine se mit à rire fortement. **Elle a des… ressemblances convaincantes.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda Régina à l'autre brune.

 **\- Non mais continuez, ne vous privez pas pour moi,** riait la Méchante Reine.

 **\- Réponds-moi !**

 **\- Vous avez aimé les petites blagues que je vous fais depuis ce matin ?** Riait-elle encore plus fort.

La blonde et la brune se regardèrent, complètement abasourdies.

 **\- C'était toi ? J'en étais sûre !** S'écria Emma.

 **\- C'était bien joué non ? Vous ne trouvez-pas ?** Riait-elle encore. **Je me suis vraiment bien amusée, pas vous ?**

 **\- Qui ça aurait pu être d'autre ?** Lança la blonde pour elle-même, se disant qu'elle aurait dû suivre son premier instinct.

 **\- La réaction de ta mère devant cette souris était un délice !** S'amusait la brune. **Encore plus intense que je ne l'aurais imaginé…** Emma baissa la tête, épuisée par cette journée qui n'en finissait pas. **Et te voir désespérée de voir ta poubelle jaune être transformée en véritable coccinelle ! Tiens, j'aurais dû y penser à ça… Une vraie coccinelle géante avec des rênes comme pour un cheval ! N'est-ce pas Régina ?**

La brune eut l'impulsion de faire naître une boule de feu dans sa main mais Emma s'approcha d'elle et baissa sa main en la tenant dans la sienne.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Rentrer.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

Le visage de la brune devint plus grave.

 **\- Je veux rentrer dans la Forêt Enchantée.**

 **\- On t'a déjà dit que non, on ne va certainement pas te laisser retourner là-bas pour mettre tout le royaume à feu et à sang !** S'étrangla Régina.

 **\- D'accord** , intervint Emma provocant les regards des deux moitiés vers elle.

 **\- Trop facile, où est le piège ?** Intervint la moitié malveillante.

 **\- On passe un accord. Tu rentres et comme ça, on arrête de trouver des souris en plastiques et aussi de voir Henry… comme.. ça…** Fit-elle avec une mine de dégout.

Emma lâcha la main de sa compagne et vint se poser devant l'autre brune.

 **\- Je t'écoute la Sauveuse.**

 **\- Mais avant de partir, on s'assurera que tu ne seras pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche.**

 **\- Comme si j'en étais capable** , fit la Reine. **Vous avez fait de moi une sorcière de bas étage, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir retrouver un royaume et un peuple digne de ce nom.**

 **\- C'est ça ou rien.** Emma se recula un peu et regarda sa Régina. **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

 **\- Je suis potentiellement d'acc…**

Régina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un nuage de fumée rouge apparut dans le centre de la pièce, entre les trois femmes.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer un liquide rose sur les deux femmes mais la Méchante Reine figea la fiole et le liquide en mouvement.

Rumple resta interdit et alterna sn regard entre les deux brunes.

 **\- C'est moi,** intervint la moitié malveillante.

 **\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça alors ?** Lui demanda-t-il. **Le plan est foutu maintenant !**

 **\- Le plan ?** Demanda Régina. **Tu vois** , dit-elle en se dirigeant vers Emma, **on ne peut pas lui faire confiance !**

 **\- Rumple, si tu as fait échouer…** Commença à dire la Méchante Reine.

 **\- C'était ton plan, rappelle-toi !**

 **\- Mais elles étaient d'accord pour me laisser partir,** commença à s'énerver la brune.

 **\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il serait intéressant de me prévenir pour éviter ÇA !** S'énerva aussi le lutin vert.

 **\- Et comment ? En t'envoyant un pigeon voyageur ? On était sur le point de sceller un accord !**

Emma et Régina les regardaient sans dire un mot.

 **\- Je te préviens que tu as intérêt à me rendre ma dague !**

La blonde et la brune se regardèrent en murmurant toutes les deux ensemble « **La dague ?** »

 **\- Si tu ne faisais pas échouer le plan !**

Les voir se disputer comme ça était une vengeance que les deux femmes savouraient pleinement.

 **\- Si je ne vais pas dans la Forêt Enchantée par ta faute, je te transformerai en pigeon.**

Rumple sembla surprit.

 **\- Il y a pire comme punition.**

 **\- Un pigeon qui serait passé entre les mains d'un taxidermiste !** Hurlait la brune.

 **\- OK STOP ON ARRETE LA !** Emma arrêta cette vaine bataille, puis se tourna vers Régina. **Ma puce, tu connais une potion qui pourrait lui donner les mêmes bénéfices de la potion d'ici ? Est-ce qu'elle sera altérée là-bas ?**

Emma aperçut du coin de l'œil la Reine et le lutin faire un signe de dégout face au surnom utilisé.

 **\- Je pense qu'il faut que je la corse plus, mais elle sera efficace.**

 **\- Ad Vitam Eternam ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit sa compagne.

 **\- Ok, alors prépares-en deux** , déclara Emma.

 **\- Deux ?** Les trois avaient posé la question tous en même temps.

 **\- Rumple, tu pars avec elle,** décréta la blonde.

 **\- QUOI ?** S'emporta Rumple.

La Reine explosa de rire devant le retournement de situation.

 **\- Ecoute-moi bien Rumple** , s'énerva Emma. **Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ! Alors vous allez tous les deux rentrer dans la Forêt et nous foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! On a pas besoin d'un pseudo méchant vert !**

Il sembla réfléchir. Peser le pour et le contre.

 **\- Seulement si elle me rend ma dague.**

Régina prit son visage dans ses mains, exaspérée par la situation.

 **\- Mais vous avez quel âge, sérieux ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Ahhhhh ! Ahhhhaaahh, ne rêve pas !** S'esclaffa la Reine.

 **\- OK STOP ! Toi, tu rends la dague tout de suite à Rumple, sinon pas de potion et qui dit pas de potion dit pas de Forêt Enchantée ! Rumple, tu auras ta dague que si tu prends cette potion et le portail magique, sinon, rien ! Deal ?**

Emma semblait de plus en plus exaspérée par la situation. Quant à Régina, un mal de crâne semblait s'installer et en faire un nid douillet.

Les deux concernés baissaient la tête.

 **\- Deal,** prononça la Méchante Reine.

 **\- Bien ! Sage décision. Rumple ?**

Il hésita. Mais pas longtemps.

 **\- Deal.**

 **\- GENIAL !** S'emporta Emma.

* * *

20h15

Emma passa la porte du manoir, fatiguée de la journée éreintante qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle se débarrassa de sa verste rouge et la posa sur le porte manteau de l'entrée. Elle enleva ses bottes et les posa en plein milieu de rien dans l'entrée.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit Régina, les bras croisés devant elle. Elle regarda aussitôt ses pieds. Elle était pieds nus, la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

Emma regarda la brune dans sa tenue qui faisait office de tenue confortable. Un short et un débardeur. Elle avait réussi à lui faire prendre cette habitude, la même que la sienne.

Et elle eu la sensation que son corps allait devenir un grand brasier à cette vue.

Mais n'oublia pas l'essentiel.

 **\- Je te jure que je vais ranger, laisse-moi juste 5 minutes avachie sur le canapé avant !** Supplia la blonde.

 **\- Tout s'est bien passé ?** Demanda Régina qui s'avança pour prendre Emma dans ses bras, la serrant fortement, posant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur, s'imprégnant de son corps.

 **\- Oui,** répondit-elle. **Ils ont tous les deux bu la potion et Rumple a récupéré sa dague. Je l'ai vu reprendre la couleur de la version « Gold » et ils ont tous les deux pris le portail.**

 **\- Hum…** Régina déposa des baisers dans le cou de la blonde, puis l'arête de sa mâchoire et s'arrêta pour la prendre par la main et l'amener vers le canapé.

Emma s'affala dedans comme elle l'avait désiré, elle gémit même à la sensation du moelleux du canapé contre elle.

 **\- Henry m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose aujourd'hui** , dit Régina en venant s'assoir sur ses genoux, face à elle, une jambe de chaque côté de la blonde.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?** Demanda la blonde en posant ses mains sur les cuisses nues de la brune, faisant monter encore plus l'excitation.

- **Il a commencé par me demander de te demander en mariage s'il venait à mourir quand je lui ai donné la potion** , dit Régina. Emma sembla surprise, elle regarda intensément sa compagne. **Puis après, il** **m'a dit une chose très intelligente**. Devant la concentration extrême d'Emma, pendue à ses lèvres, elle continua. **Il m'a dit que les couples qui était ensemble depuis quelques temps, se mariaient.**

Emma ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sorti.

Régina la regardait en souriant, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle faisait à la blonde.

 **\- Emma Swan, vous voulez bien m'épouser ?**

 **The END**

* * *

 **[Sitting On The Moon - Enigma]  
**


End file.
